


Chicago Rain

by Butterfly



Series: Queering the Text [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little piece of the Fraser-puzzle clicks into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicago Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Post- _I Coulda Been a Contender_.

"I don't think I've ever been this wet in my life," I complained to Fraser, who was twisted around to watch the clouds. Probably cataloguing what kinds they were. Like it even mattered.

"I really do doubt that, Ray, considering that you've lived your entire life here in Chicago. Surely you must-"

"Nope. Never had to be outside during the pouring rain before."

"Ah."

"You think that you'd be miserable, considering how thrashed your stuff is."

"Well, Ray, we must accept the consequences of doing our duty-" Except that Fraser was halfway to smiling and he was only _absently_ brushing at his coat, like it wasn't too big a deal.

It was like lightning hitting my brain. "You liked that. You don't care about screwing up the uniform because you got to roll around in the mud."

"I don't know if I would put it quite that way."

"But?"

"Well, I do admit to having a certain visceral thrill at being able to see clear evidence of a case well-solved." Fraser looked over at me, and he was really smiling now, which was a good look on him.

"I can't believe this. You like rolling around in the mud. It's not that you aren't _willing_ to get dirty, you just usually don't. This changes my entire view of you."

"Does it?"

"Mmhmm. You're an unhinged freak, but you're not prissy. That's... that's good." Stella had been prissy. I finally _finally_ found something that they didn't have in common. Fraser was not just Stella if she'd been a guy. Yeah, they were still too fucking alike for comfort, but at least Fraser was capable of not freaking out over a little mud. A lot mud.

Fraser stayed silent, his tongue creeping out to touch his lower lip. Another nervous habit. For a guy who seemed so in control, he had a lot of little ticks that gave away how out-of-control the guy inside the uniform felt. And they all meant something slightly different, only I hadn't figured them out yet. I would, but I still needed to watch him more.

So, I ask him to come eat with me this time.

Just so that I can keep figuring him out.

  
_the end_   



End file.
